Crumpled paper
by Nameless killer
Summary: That little piece of crumpled paper----is my everything.


**_I am disclaiming the characters although I mentioned so little of them._ **

**C _R _U** M** P** L** E _D_ P **A **P _E_ R**

_Scribble. Scribble. Scribble._

_She is the most beautiful girl I've ever met. From her pink, long and silky-looking hair; her trademark forehead I longed to kiss; her mesmerizing emerald eyes along with its long eyelashes and shaped eyebrows; her cute nose; her full and red lips; to her smooth and soft pale skin, I was captivated by her charm. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

When I was five, I wished that you would someday turn back, look at me and smile a very genuine one that you would give only to me.

_Crumples paper. Taps pen. Tap. Tap. Tap. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

When I was twelve, I thought of you running to me, waving your hands, calling my name so happily and smiling like I was the most important person in your life.

_Scribble. Scribble. Scribble. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

-

-

When I was fifteen, I hoped that you would someday hug me tightly and bring my ear closer to your soft and red lips just to whisper 'I love you' like I was the person you would love for eternity

_Scribble. Scribble. Scribble. Stops. Looks at a picture of a girl in her school uniform grinning, forming a 'v' sign with her right hand, and hugging an arm of a boy with her left. _

_Puts down the picture, Crumples paper. Tap. Tap. Tap. _

_Scribble. Scribble. Scribble_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

When I was eighteen, I dreamt of you spending your Sunday afternoons with me, running like a child across the vast field of blooming flowers, laughing joyfully, eventually taking my hand with you; drowning me with priceless happiness, engraving another unforgettable memory of our love, making me think of never letting your hand go. You would eventually come to a halt and look me straight in my eyes and say 'I hope that time would stop just for us'; persuading me to think that there's only you and me in this world.

_Crumples paper. Scratches head, heaving a sigh. Turns his computer on waiting for a familiar 'ping'. Types words of his thoughts. _

_Clink. Clank. Clink. Clank. Backspace. Enter. Clink. Clank. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

At nineteen, I wrote every detail of my surprise proposal for you because I wanted to be with you for a lifetime. I thought of proposing to you in the most unexpected way. I knew that you hate clichés like candlelight dinners and engagement rings inside cakes, icecream and other food; so, I thought of proposing to you while you're on the gym, taking dance lessons. I pondered on buying a huge remote car, and convincing the manager of the gym to play your favorite song while I was hiding somewhere in the gym. I talked to everyone in your dance class and spilled my plans for proposal. Luckily, there were all giddy and willing to help me in the most of their powers. And so would the day come for me to surprise you and you would agree to be by my side forever. I pictured you to be crying tears of joy while muttering 'stupid idiot, of course I would marry you' and hearing the woes and congratulations of your conniving classmates.

_Turns away from the computer. Grabs a pen._

_Scribble. Scribble._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

At my mid-twenties, I pictured myself wearing the best tuxedo and the finest leather shoes; waiting for you in the altar, seeing the proud smile of my friends and the congratulating faces of your family. I anticipated seeing you in your most favored wedding gown while walking gracefully down the altar while the pianist plays with the soft melody of Pachelbel that you liked so much; eventually hearing the whispers and murmurs of the audience, commenting on how gorgeous and fitting your looks were and you would smile and keep on walking towards my stand. After that, we would vow and say our very own 'I love you' and I would kiss you so lovingly, thankful for every joy and meaning of life you were giving me.

_Crumples paper. Crumple. Crumple. Crumple. Drip. Drip. Drip. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Today, I told myself what an unfortunate man I was to see everything I dreamt of in front of me.

_Drip. Drip. Sob. _

Too bad, I was not my best friend because I obviously do not have black and spiky hair, nor do I have a pale complexion and hordes of fan girls, nor did I come from a noble family, nor did I have a poker face and an annoying smirk.

_Drip. _

Because I am Naruto Uzumaki and never will I be Sasuke Uchiha.

_Looks down at the floor with lots of crumpled papers. Picks it up one by one and reads it. _

_Folds it nicely and keeps it inside his drawer._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Scribble. Scribble. Scribble. Smiles. Drip. Drip._

I love you, Sakura.

Sakura.

_Crumples paper_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Those crumpled papers are----my everything.**_

_Drip. _

_Sob._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_--_

_---_

_------_

**End**

* * *

**Author's note/s: **Hehe. I made this out of boredom. I think it is more suited under the catergory of Naru/Saku angst. don't you think? Anyways, drabble drabble drabble. ahaha! I can't make a multi-chaptered naruto fanfic. I don't have the talent to plot a long one.

Anyways, thank you for reading it. comments, suggestions and creative criticisms are gladly appreciated. Thank you very much :)


End file.
